Other Reasons
by Neopuff
Summary: Sighing, the black-haired man shifted his position so that he was facing the blonde in front of him completely. “Do you love me?” RoyAi Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye oneshot


**Other Reasons**

They sat down opposite one another in the man's apartment, staring into each other's eyes. Roy had just asked his subordinate to come sit down with him; an important question was on his mind.

"Lieutenant…" He breathed out, trying not to look at her.

"Yes, sir?" She gave him a suspiscious glance. _What is he going to ask me…?_

He looked her straight in the eye, and turned away. Sighing, the black-haired man shifted his position so that he was facing the blonde in front of him completely. "Do you love me?"

Those were all the words heard through the silence of the room. Their echo lingered for more than a few moments.

Riza didn't speak. She frowned at the randomness of the question, but raised an eyebrow at why he wanted to know. The sharp-shooter looked over at her superior officer's face, smiling lightly at his attempts to not look over at her. She chuckled and shook her head.

Roy looked back at her when he heard a reaction; and the frown on his face was not meant to be hidden. _Why is that funny…? _But he didn't say anything out loud. He could wait for an explanation.

She put her hands over his; it looked a little odd, since her hands were so much smaller. But Roy liked the feel of her touch on his hands, and he looked back at her.

"Colonel…" She sighed. "I've followed you everywhere. I've risked my life to save yours. I'd do _anything_ for you."

Roy stared hesitantly. _If she's gonna say it, I really wish she'd just say it…_

"And that's probably why you think I'd love you, isn't it?" She kept smiling through this; a sympathetic sort of smile.

Roy frowned a bit more, showing obvious discomfort. Or dissatisfaction. Sometimes you couldn't tell. But he didn't like where he thought she was going, and Hawkeye noticed this. She sighed heavily. "Of course I do. I love you, Colonel." Her face was serious, but she still smiled brightly up at him. "But that's not the only reason. When my father died, you were right there; comforting me when I needed it most. When I trusted you with his research…although at first I wasn't sure if you had used it properly or not…you didn't abuse his power after the war. You used it how you said you would try to use it: to help the people. I trusted you with my back…and you've trusted me with yours much longer. You are the closest person to me…Colonel."

Roy stared at the beautiful woman in front of him. She was being to subtle about this, like telling him this was nothing at all. But maybe it wasn't; he did ask because he already knew, didn't he? The fact being confirmed. That was his only reason for asking, really.

But then again, he wanted to know _for sure_ if his feelings were returned in the same way.

"I do love you, for all your faults and your talents. And I know I always will love you, sir." She leaned over and brushed her lips gently against his cheek.

Roy wasn't surprised by the sudden display of affection, but he enjoyed the moment of it. However, Roy was not satisfied with it. As Riza backed her head away from his, the man leaned forward and captured her lips in his own. Riza reacted by kissing back and slipping her arms around his neck. Roy smirked in his head and snaked one arm around her waist while the other one moved to her head and played with the blonde's hair.

They stayed in the state for only a few moments; this wasn't something they could go too far into without getting into trouble with someone. Besides, Roy had a mission to accomplish. They couldn't get involved and possibly ruin his chances of changing the military for the better.

When they parted, Riza's eyes stayed closed. Roy fixed his on her hair that he was still tangling his fingers in.

Roy laid his head on the woman's shoulder, letting his hand slip further down her back.

"Thank you…Riza…"

She smiled at the sound of her name off his lips; it'd been so many years. But she still wouldn't call him Roy; it just wasn't her. Maybe someday, though.

"I'll take it this is a returned feeling?"

"You know it."

**End**

Tiny little story thing. 700 some words; not a lot for me.

Idea thought up on the bus this morning xD Where most of them come from, anyways.

Until next time, beautiful people! .:waves:.


End file.
